candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 452
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | spaces = 81 | candies = | previous = 451 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 453 | nexttype = Order }} Level 452 is the twelfth level in Butterscotch Boulders and the 102nd candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 80 striped candies and score at least 80,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Creating 80 striped candies in 40 moves means that 2 striped candies need to be created per move. Hence, the only way to do this is to create at least 4 colour bomb + striped candy combinations. This can be difficult as cascades can very easily set special candies off or ruin combinations. Also, if you don't get rid of the chocolate and liquorice locks, it will ruin your plans. Get rid of them as fast as you can for space. *The previous version of this level is easier as there are constant spawning of mystery candy. With the current version however, it has been buffed by removing the spawning of mystery candy. *You may need to waste the first few moves in clearing the blockers. *The order is worth 80,000 points (80 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 80,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Colour bomb + striped candy combinations are a must. You will definitely fail this level if you do not make at least one colour bomb + striped candy combination. *Under ideal conditions, you need at least three colour bomb + striped candy combinations, but you will likely need four. *Try getting rid of the chocolate as fast as you can or else it can ruin your plans of passing this level - no matter how good your score is. *Watch the moves you make, as you may accidentally set off a colour bomb or striped candy you had been saving to use later on. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Somewhat Easy *' Difficulty:' Very Hard (Insanely Hard) 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not too useful as the available board space at the start is limited. *The order is worth 80,000 points. Hence, an additional 100,000 points for two stars and an additional 200,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Clearing the liquorice locks to increase available board space reduces the number of moves, aggravating the problem of meeting the order and getting three stars. Moreover, the chocolate will spread and may reduce available board space if not cleared quickly. *It is quite hard to create colour bombs and even if they are created, most of them have to be matched with striped candies to meet the order, largely reducing the number of colour bombs created for the purpose of boosting the score. **Compounding the above point is that the colour bomb + striped candy combination has to be done many times. Since points are not awarded for creating the combination, it means that players will only earn few points from just the striped candies. Trivia *This level used to be easier to earn three stars as there was spawning of mystery candy. The removal of spawning of mystery candy makes this level in this episode the hardest level to earn three stars. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Butterscotch Boulders levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars